Staff Meeting
by katie-masen
Summary: Edward patted a chair in front of his desk. The look in his eyes seemed to cast a spell on Bella, and without speaking she did as she was told. He walked over and closed the door before coming to stand behind her. All Human. OOC. LEMONS! ExB AxJ ExBxJxA
1. Massage

**I'm currently working on Ch2 for 'On the Bus' so that will be up soon. But in the meantime I've finished another raunchy lemon filled story. ENJOY!**

**BTW there's a lot of action in CH2 of this story, so if you guys like this I'll put it up.**

**AN: I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does! :D**

**Staff Meeting**

"Edward, are we finished?" Bella asked her boss tiredly. She had been working for him for almost a month, but it seemed like forever. He was a partner in a very well known litigation firm, and the hours were insane. But the pay was good, so she tried not to complain.

"Yeah, I think we can call it a night." he replied glancing up at Bella in the doorway.

Even tired, she was sexy as hell. She was 5'10, 140 lbs, athletic but not muscular, with waist-length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

She had a very slim waist; long legs, full lips and her breasts were at least a 30C. The dress code was business casual, so she usually wore sheer silk blouses that were low-cut and short skirts that accented her long legs. She knew she was sexy, and she liked seeing the look in her boss' eyes when he looked at her.

Edward was 6'2, 190 lbs, lean and muscular with messy, bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. She enjoyed the notion that he found her attractive, because she certainly had the hots for him. "You okay?" he asked, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." she answered. "So I'll see you in the morning?" Bella muttered as she turned around to leave.

"Wait a sec." he called. "You look tense. Come have a seat."

Edward patted a chair in front of his desk. The look in his eyes seemed to cast a spell on her, and without speaking she did as she was told. He walked over and closed the door before coming to stand behind her. "Just close your eyes and relax. I know I've been working you too hard, but I'm going to make it up to you." he said softly.

He began to massage Bella's shoulders sensuously, and she could feel all of the tension melting away. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. He leaned over and began to kiss the nape of her neck, his kneading on her shoulders increasing in pressure.

Bella was startled by the wetness of his tongue and lips on her soft skin, but it felt so good that she didn't resist. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man, and for it to be Edward...how could she protest?

His hot tongue drew lazy circles on her neck as he slowly made his way up to her earlobe. He nibbled gently, and she could feel his warm breath...so close, she began to shiver from the sensation.

Edward knew he had her right where he wanted her - "I want to fuck you." he whispered in her ear and moved his head to the other side of her body and began the same ministrations to her neck and ear.

Bella rolled her head back on the chair, allowing him greater access to her body. His hands slowly slid from her shoulders, sliding down her silk blouse to her firm breasts. He formed a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear and down to her throat as he gently massaged her breasts, eliciting another moan and a deep sigh of pleasure from her body. He stopped licking and sucking the smooth skin of her neck and moved to stand in front of her.

Bella lifted her head almost groggily, just in time to see his hands move up to grip each side of her blouse and pulling violently, causing the flimsy material to rip and buttons to fly across the room. She cried out in surprise, but his mouth, which had swiftly covered her lips in a passionate kiss, muffled the sound.

Her shock was soon replaced with desire as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice with fervent interest. His hands reached down to her bra-clad breasts and kneaded them roughly, pinching her nipples just hard enough to send a bolt of desire down to her quickly moistening crotch. He removed his mouth from hers and once again began to kiss, lick and nibble his way across her neck and throat.

This time, however, he had access to more of her body, so he made his way down to the valley between her heaving mounds. Her body squirmed with anticipation, and he was happy to oblige. He quickly dispensed of her bra, allowing his lips to hungrily suck at her left nipple, while his hand worked on its erect twin.

Bella's head rolled idly back and forth as she continued to moan in ecstasy. "Oh Godddd...that feels so good!" she whispered breathlessly.

Edward chuckled lightly to himself around the mouthful of female flesh he was enjoying. He switched sides once more, engulfing her right breast with his hot mouth.

This continued for a few moments, before he leaned close to her ear and confessed "You make me so hot, baby."

He reached for Bella's hand, guiding it to his still covered dick. "See what you do to me? I've been this way since you started working for me, with your short skirts and revealing tops. I've dreamt about your sweet lips around my cock. You like to suck cock, Bella?" He grabbed her gently by the waist and jerked her out of the chair, bringing her face within inches of his. "Are you okay if I dirty? How did you want it?" Edward asked, voice full of concern.

"Ohhhh… yes, rough and dirty!" Bella replied breathlessly.

" Rough and dirty it is then!" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmmm…" Bella shivered involuntarily.

Edward lent down and kissed Bella passionately before pulling back and getting into character "You're gonna suck my cock like a good slut, and you're gonna swallow my cum, right? Right??" he asked forcefully.

Before she could answer, he pushed her down to her knees so that she was staring at the massive bulge in his trousers. "Pull it out, Bella. Wrap those lips around my dick."

It was if she were in a trance. She was on fire, and she wanted this to happen. Without hesitation, she unzipped his pants and pulled them down in one swift movement, his boxer shorts quickly following. His cock was huge - at least 10 inches long and probably two wide. It was by far the biggest one she'd ever taken, but she didn't let that faze her.

She wrapped her petite hands around the base while she slid her mouth down about half-way. She licked and sucked on his stiffening pole, occasionally dragging her teeth lightly along his skin. He groaned, a deep, guttural sound.

"Oh yeah baby, suck it good. Oooooooooh yeah." His hands were resting on the back of her head, gently guiding her up and down his cock. She could tell that he was close to cumming, and the very thought of swallowing his load sent another flash of heat between her legs.

Bella increased her movements, driven by the sound of his shallow breathing and the quickening tempo of his hips thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth. She felt his body tense. "Oh fuck yes!" he whispered hoarsely as she plunged her mouth all the way down, deep-throating him just in time for his cum to pour down her throat. His body jerked with the intensity of his orgasm, and with her nose settled in his pubic hair she sucked him dry.

His limp member slid out of her mouth and he kneeled down in front of her, kissing her roughly, tasting his cum on her tongue. "Now it's your turn."

Edward reached behind her and undid the clasp and zipper of her skirt, then laid her down and pulled the garment, and her underwear, down her long legs.

He spread her legs wide, catching his first glimpse of her shaved pussy. The sight alone was enough to stir his restless warrior; it was all he could do to keep from slamming his cock deep into her steaming cunt. _That'll come later_, he thought to himself.

But first, he was going to tongue-fuck her until she begged for mercy. He licked his lips in anticipation of the meal he was about to devour. **(AN: sorry I know that's a bit sick, but its soo funny XD)**

Her body flushed in expectation, her hands unconsciously massaging her flaming breasts. He stretched out across the floor, his face inches from her sweet box, when the door to his office opened.

**AN: oooh what's gonna happen? You'll find out if I get enough REVIEWS, wanting me to continue! I've already written the next chapter, but won't post it if you guys don't like it…**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATE! :D**

**so far 413 ppl have read this and only 7 have reviewed**

**it only take 2 secs**


	2. Surveillance

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters… you know how it goes.**

**WARNING: VERY LEMONY! & slightly sick as usual. XD**

_But first, he was going to tongue-fuck her until she begged for mercy. He licked his lips in anticipation of the meal he was about to devour._

_Her body flushed in expectation, her hands unconsciously massaging her flaming breasts. He stretched out across the floor, his face inches from her sweet box, when the door to his office opened._

**2. Surveillance**

Bella's eyes flew open in horror, but he held her hips in place so that she couldn't move. "You're just in time for the party!" Edward informed the newcomers: Jasper, a junior partner in the firm and Edward's assistant, Alice.

Jasper was also Edward's best friend, and had been told earlier in the day about Edward's plans to take Bella. Jasper and Alice had been having an affair for months and were looking forward to the night's escapades.

He was 6'3, athletically built with short, sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was considerably smaller than her partner at 5'6 and 105 lbs; she had dark, short hair that and deep blue eyes, and her breasts were a perky 32B.

Edward delved back into Bella's pussy, sending her into the convulsions of passion, keeping her from voicing any complaints. He alternated between sucking on her outer lips and dipping his tongue deep into her hole. Jasper quickly undressed and led his 9-inch cock to Bella's awaiting mouth. Alice closed the door and undressed herself, content with finger fucking herself while she watched the scene.

Bella was hungrily sucking Jasper's shaft while Edward brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. When Edward knew he had her on the edge, he removed his tongue from within her and clamped his mouth around her engorged clit, causing her to squeal around the mouthful of meat she was devouring.

Her body shook violently as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and her pussy juice poured out in a flood of steaming sexuality. Edward greedily lapped at her pussy as she came down from her orgasm. Jasper pulled out of her mouth, saving his cum for the next orifice he would penetrate.

Edward finally pulled himself away from the gorgeous cunt he had just eaten and helped Bella to sit up. He kissed her tenderly at first, then harder, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. He separated his lips from hers and lustily said "You ready to be fucked, baby?"

He positioned his erection between her legs, allowing her to feel his bulk.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." she moaned as he slowly began to grind the length of his member up into her pussy.

"Beg for it, Bella. Tell me how much you want to feel our cocks inside you."

"Please...please f-fuck me..." She started rocking herself back and forth, reveling in the feeling of his thick shaft against her burning cunt. "I...n-need..." He pushed against her harder. "...oh fuck! God, p-please FUCK ME!!" she screamed.

That's all the encouragement they needed. Edward laid back and pulled Bella on top of him. She positioned her pussy over his dick and slid down, forcing every inch inside of her at once. "Unnnnnhhhhhhh..." she groaned as he filled her to capacity, stretching her tight cunt.

Edward had never felt anything so tight. "Oh yeah, Bella...your so tight..." he said as he reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks.

Bella was so out of it that she didn't realize Jasper was going to fuck her in the ass until she felt the head of his cock pushing into her puckering hole. She was still a virgin there, but she didn't care. She relaxed herself against Edward's body.

"Shove that cock into my ass! Fuck me, fuck me now!!" **(AN: yes i know bella sounds very OOC but c'mon she's caught up in the moment)** Jasper's dick was slick from the blowjob he had been receiving, so with one huge push he was inside her completely. She screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure as her body lurched forward. They all stayed still, allowing her body to adjust to the monstrous fillings.

She soon began to rock her hips back and forth, and the two men began to match her thrusts. It didn't take long for a rhythm to be established - as the cock in her pussy pulled out, the one in her ass pushed in.

Within minutes she was cumming with such force that tears streamed down her face. She had never felt anything so incredible in her entire life.

This was just the beginning, though. The men continued their assault on her body, the room filled with the sound of Jasper's balls slapping her ass and her pussy juices slurping as she rode Edward's prick.

Bella came twice before she felt Jasper tense, so she began riding Edward even harder in hopes of making them all cum together. Her plan worked...just as Jasper unloaded his balls into her asshole, Edward tensed and with one final push, he came long and hard into her love canal **(AN: jazz if ur reading this, yes u just heard yet another name for her cough ahem yeah)**. The feeling of their seed being dumped deep inside of her drove her over the edge once more. After their climaxes ended, they all slumped over onto each other, physically spent.

Bella rolled off of Edward, almost incoherent to her surroundings. She glanced around the room, wondering where Alice had gone when she saw a video camera in the corner of the room. Usually the thought of exhibitionism repulsed her, but knowing that the incredible fuck she had just experienced was on tape made her hornier than ever.

She was about to say something to her partners when she realized that they were preoccupied - with each other. She leaned back against the desk as she watched her boss and his best friend in a 69 position, sucking each other's dicks. She had no idea that either of them were bisexual, but she didn't care.

She found it highly erotic, and despite her previous orgasms, the familiar tingling sensation returned to her pussy. She instinctively began to rub her sensitive clit, and dipped two fingers inside her cunt.

She was startled by a sultry voice saying "Why don't you let me help you with that?" Alice had returned and had become aroused seeing her lover going down on another man. Then she saw Bella fingering herself and she knew she had to bury herself in that gorgeous pussy.

Bella had always thought about what it would be like with another women, but had never considered actually going through with it. _What the hell? _she thought. _The night had been full of firsts; why stop now?_

So Bella spread herself out in an invitation for Alice to straddle her face. Soon the two women were noisily eating each other next to their bosses. Their bodies squirmed on the carpet as their tongues danced across each other's mounds. It was the sexiest thing Bella had ever experienced.

Alice was no stranger to pussy-eating and had Bella climaxing within minutes. She continued to lick and tease Bella's clit even after her orgasm was over, and Bella began to thrust her tongue harder and deeper into Alice's hole. The two women didn't realize that Jasper and Edward had stopped their play and were watching them intently. Bella's ministrations finally drove Alice over the edge as the men made their way over to their lovely women.

Alice looked up at Jasper, her face glowing in her post-climatic state. "Care to join us?" she asked, indicating Bella's cum-drenched pussy.

Jasper's rock hard prick hit it like a magnet, and Bella cried out in surprise as she felt not only a cock filling her, but Alice's tongue lightly poking at her clit. Edward made his way around the mass of bodies and buried his dick into Alice's pussy. She wasn't as tight as Bella, but she was hot nonetheless.

Bella took Alice's lead and started licking away at cunt and cock alike. The four bodies were practically one, all joined in a sex-crazed orgy.

Groans filled the room, along with mutters of "Oh fuck yes……YES!" and "Oh God, I'm cummmming!!"

Each of them had climaxed so many times that they weren't able to last long in this last round. Jasper leaned over the two women and kissed Edward firmly as he began to spill his spunk into Bella's ravaged cunt.

Edward quickly followed, stream after stream of cum pouring out. The pressure of Bella's mouth and Edward's load in and on her pussy was more than she could handle; Alice came violently, biting down on Bella's clit, which, in turn, caused the latter to tumble over the edge.

They cried out simultaneously, their bodies' spazzing together. Edward and Jasper finally pulled out of their lover's cunts, and the four laid on the office floor in sheer exhaustion.

Jasper pulled Alice into his limp arms and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest and kissed it before drifting off to sleep.

Just as Bella was drifting into an ecstasy-induced sleep, Edward pulled her into his arms and she thought to herself _I've got to complain about my work more often!_

And the video camera kept right on rolling...

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
